The present invention relates to an exterior rearview mirror for motor vehicles, comprising an electrically driven drive unit, encapsulated within a housing, for moving the mirror pane and including also electrical lines for supplying the drive unit with electric power.
Plug connections for electrically connecting the drive unit to a power supply are known for such mirrors. The corresponding plugs have, however, such great size that, for mounting and demounting of the mirror, they cannot be easily introduced or removed through respective wall openings in order to facilitate mounting. The electrical connections within the housing of the drive unit are therefore often realized by soldering, respectively, by crimping, which requires special working steps.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a mirror of the aforementioned kind such that an especially simple mounting and assembly of the exterior rearview mirror is possible.